


Downtime

by FeeFido



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Aftercare, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Size Difference, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7694542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeeFido/pseuds/FeeFido
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Written as a gift for a friend on tumblr) While he has the free time, Soundwave spends some it with one of his cassettes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downtime

There aren’t many things Soundwave enjoys doing in his downtime, simply because he doesn’t allow himself a lot of downtime to begin with, and he can never take his mind off his duties for too long besides; always working, always vigilant for traitors and usurpers, for cracks in their security and cracks in their enemy’s own. But, of the few things he allows himself to indulge in, in those rare times where there’s absolutely nothing more to be done but sit and wait, this is one of his favorite ways to waste his time; inside the quiet isolation of his hab, sitting in one of his more comfortable chairs with the rare non work-related datapad in his hand, indulging one of his cassettes.

Soundwave strokes his free servo over Frenzy’s head as he works now, pausing in his reading occasionally to cup the back of the cassette’s helm and drag him closer between his legs, slowly making him take his spike deeper into his rippling intake. It’s never this easy at the start, always having to carefully work the mini’s throat until he can accept his girth without damaging his delicate lining, but now that he’s fully adjusted he slides in easy, feeling Frenzy’s throat constrict as wet and snug around his length as the perfect valve. Content just to hold him inside.

After a while though Soundwave removes his hand, marks his spot, and sets his datapad aside. He leans back in his seat and looks down to watch his spike slide into Frenzy’s mouth, past his thin lips and into his bulging intake. He loves how he looks like this, his visor dimmed to a steady glow, his white lips stretched and slick with his oral lubricants, and he makes sure his cassette can feel it too. The arousal, the pride in watching him perform so well, and the red mini moans at the warmth and acceptance he can feel transmitting between them. Soundwave gives his own pleased sigh, his hips shifting up slightly into the tingling vibrations along his length, before he releases Frenzy’s head. 

Frenzy doesn’t pull away though, just slides back enough to swallow and leisurely suck his boss’s spike to his spark’s content. And Soundwave watches, silently recording and archiving this newest session into his memory-core, as he continues to send his cassette pulse after pulse of praise and affection through their fields. His cassette can feel it too as he nears his completion, can feel the tremble in his field and taste the tang of pre fluid on his glossa; Soundwave knows because he can read him just as easily. The desperation and need as he swallows around his spike again, sucks just a little harder, wanting what’s coming.

“Frenzy…” Soundwave tones, right there, ready to release. And Frenzy peeks up at him, knowing without being told. He draws back with a wet and obscene noise until just the tip of his spike rests on his pointed little glossa, his mouth open and waiting, and his servos reach up to encircle his thick spike.

Both hands stroking, his glossa tonguing at the narrow slit at the tip, it takes only seconds for Soundwave to overload with a groan that rumbles deep within his chassis. Grasping his arm rests, straining to keep his hips from bucking as he watches Frenzy’s mouth flood with his silvery fluid, and hears the red cassette moaning pleasurably in turn.

He swallows what he can and lets drip what he can’t, knowing Soundwave will gladly clean him and the mess he’s made of himself. But the mess down his chin and the front of his chassis is the least of his concern, the cassette’s focus solely on him as he continues to lightly stroke and lay teasing nips up and down the side of his softening spike.

Soundwave’s spark warms greatly at the familiar smirk that tugs at the ends of his filthy lips, pressed against his spike in an all too chaste kiss. “Good, boss?”

He hums a wordless confirmation, seeing no need to say what doesn’t need to be said, and reaches down to gather up the sniggering, preening minicon in his grasp. As Frenzy settles happily into his lap, careful of the spike still out between his boss’ legs, Soundwave reaches into his subspace for a rag and immediately begins cleaning him, going under his chin and down his chest, the red mini purring contently all the while. At some point his own panel snaps aside, releasing his own small, straining spike, but Soundwave ignores it for now.

By the end of his cleaning Frenzy is lounging against his chest, wiped down and perfectly content to remain in the tape deck’s lap as Soundwave finally turns his attentions down between his readily spread legs. The steadying arm around Frenzy's middle slowly lowers, his hand dipping down to cup between his thighs, and Soundwave smiles behind his mask, his field laced with amusement as the small cassette in his lap lifts his hips and moans, but he doesn’t say a word. Just wraps his hand around his spike and returns the favor.

As he strokes and Frenzy lazily thrusts up into his palm, Soundwave reaches over to retrieve his datapad and continues where he left off reading; one hand holding the datapad, the other holding steady for his cassette to take his pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> Before anyone asks, no, Frenzy is not his child here. It's nothing like that lol


End file.
